User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown (Episode 14-17)
Intro Order: Hel-LO fellow wikians and welcome to OCC! Today is the 22nd an marks 3 more days till Christmas! Narrator: IT'S 11:33 ORDER, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU>! Order: I'M SORRY! But we have a HUGE problem! Narrator: What?! Slayer: *Runs in* What's wrong!? Georgia: Order? Order: WHAT'S THRIFTMAS?! Georgia: GOOGLE IT! Order: THRE'S NO TIME! Georgia: Uh oh... Order... what do we do?! Slayer: Order, it's 26 minutes till midnight! What's going to happen?! Order: IDK! Come on guys, LETS FIGURE THIS OUT. Thriftmas...? Slayer: What's Thriftmas? Order: No idea! Georgia: We can't google it? Narrator: NO. 24 minutes, Georgia. AND E'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME. Slayer: We have to call whoever suggested it. Who was it?! Order: yOUtUBE! call her! Narrator: *cALLs her* Georgia: Come on... Narrator: *Puts phone down* No good. She's asleep! Georgia: NOOO! Order: WHAT'S THRIFTMAS?! Narrator: I don't know! Is it... thift shopping? Order: WHAT'S THAT? Narrator: IDK! Slayer: She said something about the Nutcracker, right? We could do it! Georgia: How do we perform the NUTCRACKER!? Narrator: No good... 21 minutes! TWENTY ONE Order: *Little girl scream* UMM... WE DON'T KNOW. Slayer: Where are the costumes?! Order: WHY WOULD I HAVE COSTUMES?! Georgia: YOU HAVE EVERYTHING! Narrator: Stop screaming! Chill, we can figure something out. Order: I think I have a few Christmas costumes in the attic. Georgia: Then get them! Order: OK! *Runs off* *Time skip* Slayer: *Rummages through a box* Order, this migh work. ORDER: Why are we doing this... narrator: 19 minutes. Georgia: Oh gosh.... GO FAST! Slayer: *Puts on an elf costume* Narrator: *Puts on a nutcracker costume* Order and Georgia: *Put on female Santa costumes* Narrator: Ok, how do we do this? Order: *Sets up the sound system* Idk. Georgia: Play the song, then we dance? Slayer: Sounds good. Lets do it! Order: HOW MUCH TIME LEFT? Narrator: Umm... 16 minutes. All: *Scream* Order: *Plays the song* Slayer: *Starts dancing* Georgia: *Slips on ice and is now just sliding around* AHHH! Order: *Awkwardly dancing* Narrator: *Tries dancing* Order: This is boring! *Slips and does the splits* EEEEEEEEEEE. Slayer: OW. My ears! Order: OW. Narrator: Forget the Nutcracker. Order: bUT WE HAVE TO! We can't do THRIFTMAS. Georgia: Time? Narrator: 14 minutes. Order: EEE. Ok, what's your idea? Narrator: *Plays dubstep Nutcracker* LETS DO DIS. b) Order: *Breakdances* Slayer: *Moonwalks, backflips, and spins in circles* Georgia: *Awkwardly ice skates in dancing motions since she's still slipping on ice* Narrator: *Epic dance moves* Order: *Spins on hands* WOO! Narrator: *Plays more dubstep/nightcore Christmas tunes in the background* Georgia: *Breakdances while sliding on ice* YEAH! Order: *Backflips onto snow and epiclly slides onto ice and moonwalks* Slayer: *Still dancing* Narrator: *Auto-tuning music* Order: DJ!!! Slayer: *Dabs* Georgia: OOOOO. Order: *Falls on face* NO. No dabs! Georgia: *Spins in circles* Order: *Epic dancing* Georgia: *Gets in sync with Order* Slayer: *Gets in sync with Slayer and Georgia* Narrator: *Using a DJ booth* Order: WOOP WOOP! Narrator: *Checks watch* ! Wikians: *sTOP* What? Narrator: EIGHT MINUTES! Wikians: AH! Narrator: We need to clean up! GO GO GO! Order: AHH! *Puts the costumes in the box and and runs inside* Georgia and Slayer: *Help Narrator with the DJ equipment* Narrator: This is not good, this is NOT good. 7 minutes! Slayer: Narrator, what do we do!? Narrator: IDK! *Putting everything up* We failed! Georgia: AHHH!!!! Narrator: SIX MINUTES! Order, do the outro! DO IT NOW! Outro All: *Sweating and nervous* Order: Yikes.... Well... Umm.... be hyped for Christmas! Don't forget to tell us- Narrator: FIVE MINUTES. Hurry up! Order: Tell us what to do! GET THE CAMERA TURNED OFF! Georgia: *Runs to camera* We're good! *Screen goes black* Category:Blog posts